Uzumaki Sonero
Sonero Uzumaki (ソネロうずまき'', Uzumaki Sonero) is a former kunoichi of Nadeshiko Villageand a member of the Uzumaki clan. She assists in tracking missing Ninja’s who betray their village. She was later recruited into Sasuke Uchiha's group to help track down Itachi Uchiha. 'Background' Sonero and her family moved to Nadeshiko Village, on the condition that her mother work at the hospital and assist healing on the battlefield. After the neighboring village suffered huge causalities following a surprise attack, her mother and Sonero left Nadeshiko to heal the wounded at the village’s hospital. Some time after becoming a genin, Sonero took part in the Chūnin Exams held in Konohagakure to represent the Nadeshiko Village. During the second exam, Sonero lost track of her teammates and was attacked by another ninja trying to take her teams heaven scroll. She was saved by Sasuke Uchiha, who was pleased to find she had an heaven scroll. Giving it to him as a kind gesture, thanking him for saving her life. Her teammates later found out what she did an punished her as her actions set them back. After returning home from the exams, Sonero had found her mother was murdered while healing at Kusagakure. After the village was burned down and everyone was killed, Sonero searched for her mother’s body but found no luck only saw a red haired female with glasses. During her pre Shippuden time, Sonero took her mother’s place at the hospital. After the many healings took a toll on her health, Sonero grabbed Aki and left their village. Traveling for a year the twins eventually ended up in Konohagakure, where they began to study her Uzumaki heritage. Later being adopted by Kazehana Uzumaki and Souhei Gato. Sonero left and joined Orochimaru and stayed with him for two years during the time skip. That’s where he taught her how to summon a two horned red viper which she named Akane. 'Personality' Sonero typically gives the outward impression of being jaded to new people. She is respectful to her superiors, considerate of her peers, and unconfident in herself. She has occasional moments of charismatic behavior around people she needs information from, but otherwise appears quite collected. This reservation, though never disingenuous, frequently masks how Sonero really feels: in certain situations she has pronounced feelings of Optimism, Gratitude, and Present Focus. 'Appearance' Sonero has orange eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic crimson hair of the Uzumaki clan. Her hair has a widow peak with long straight hair down to her rear. Her outfit consists of a orange turtle neck crop top that exposes her lower abdomen, along with a black coat that reaches her rear. Her bottoms consist of long black baggy pants that stop an inch below the knee with her black ninja sandals reaching knee length. Her arms and shoulders are covered with bite marks that result from people biting her to heal, and all of which are hidden by her uniform. She carries two kunai pouches on each hip full of kunai’s and shurikens. 'Abilities' 'SensoryPerception' Sonero’s possesses a unique ability called the Mind's Eye of the Kaguraas well like her cousin Karin, which allows her to sense any targets' chakra signature. Unlike Karin’s sensory, Sonero’s normally requires a item from the target before sensing their chakra, Karin is able to detect chakra targets without any conscious effort. Using this ability, Sonero can detect the presence of others, easily discerning a specific individual, even its species, from a great distance, letting her easily track the target. She can determine the size of a target's chakra reserves and its potency, and even tell when someone was lying through the dishonest emotions causing chakra fluctuations. Karin had taught Sonero how to tell if someone is a clone or trapped in genjutsu. Similarly to Karin, Sonero can conceal her own chakra from others except Karin. 'Life Force and Chakra Prowess' As a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Sonero has a remarkably powerful life-force like her mother. This gives her an immense longevity, and tremendous reserves of chakra and vitality. Her inherit life-force also grants powerful healing capabilities, allowing her to mend wounds and regenerate quickly. However, it is dangerous for her to use that ability more than once every two day, and as a consequence, she is left with permanent bite marks. Sonero has used her life force chakra to heal to many of her comrades in battle which almost caused her to lose her life. So now she is hesitant to allow people to bite her to be healed. Stemming from her Uzumaki chakra, Sonero is able to materialise an incomplete version of the Adamantine Attacking Chainsin combat. Sonero is also proficient in the use of Earth, Fire, Yin and Yang Release. 'Kekki Genkai' Sonero also possesses two elemental kekkei genkai, the first of which is Lava Release. By combining the earth and fire natures, she can spit out acidic mud that can melt almost anything in its path. The steam generates an effective smokescreen, allowing for a follow up attack while the enemy is distracted. The second kekkei genkai, Poison Mist, allows her to simultaneously use Earth and Yin release allowing her to expel a vast amount of toxins into the air. It temporarily blinds the victims and allows her to move freely in the mist while not affected by it herself. 'Trivia' The name "Sonero" means “Improving” and “Art” translating to the kanji “ソネロ”. According to the databook(s): *Sonero tries to get along with everyone but she does not like Hinata. *Sonero’s hobby is collecting damage weapons from battles and repairing them. *Sonero’s favourite food is Gyōza and Fried Eel, while she is not very found of Chinmi. *Sonero’s favourite phrase is "I refuse to bow down to your false idols." (私はあなたの偽りの偶像に屈することを拒否しま, Watashi wa anata no itsuwari no aidoru ni kussuru koto o kyohi shimasu) *Sonero has completed 68 official missions in total: 13 D-rank, 26 C-rank, 17 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 12 S-rank. *In the fourth databook, Hidden but listed among Sonero’s special characteristics, is her usage of Mind's Eye of the Kagura. *The third databook it explains the tests that were performed on her along with the crossing of DNA testing they used. *The Nadeshiko village's is more populated by women, where a champion or when a female becomes of age, she finds a man she deems worthy and bears their child in the hopes of having a strong female heirs. 'Quotes' ''(To Sasuke) "All you care about is vengeance! Can’t you see your killing yourself over this!?" (To Karin) ”You were the girl I saw years ago, covered by smoke and ash." (To herself about Sasuke) " …I just wish he would stop this.. He can’t go on much longer this way..." (To Hinata) "You have so much potential and yet you waste it! " (To Sasuke after Itachi’s death) "Itachi did this all for you.. He was trying to protect you from the horrible truth... Sasuke.." (To Naruto) "As long as you keep fighting for what you believe in, I will always be right behind you cheering you on. " Sonero Uzumaki __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__